Princesses of Tennis
by Red Entrapy
Summary: Two female exchange students show up and throw the boys' worlds upside down. Tezuka/OC Ryoma/OC Swearing and mild violence in later chapters. Mary Sue type person don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic ever so advice is very much welcome. My friend Black Chaos helped me write this check out her fanfics there awesome. ENJOY!

I raced into the school. It was much bigger then I thought it would be. I was excited as all hell when something suddenly hit me. It was too quick and I was on the ground too fast to know what I had hit. I looked up at the scariest face I had ever seen. I had to speak my mind, "Omg! Scary face! Even though it's scary you don't seem to be a creepy person. Oh I'm Kitamura Kaye. I'm an American. I'm fifteen years old and I absolutely adore, I mean I adore absolutely, I mean I love, I mean…" I stopped trying to find the right phrase, "I really, really love tennis. It's club time!"

I broke out into a peace sign. The scary faced guy just stared I have that impression on most people, but after a few days it wears off. I bowed then ran off happy that I had made my first acquaintance then WHAM. I felt the impact this time but I didn't fall, "Ahhh…I'm cursed I keep running into things…Oh Hi, I'm Kitamura Kaye. I'm an American. I'm fifteen years old and I really, really love tennis. It's club time!"

I waited everything was silent then I saw the watch on the person's wrist. I grabbed their wrist and stared and shrieked, "Oh my god! Is that really the time?!"

I stampeded off to my classroom like an enraged elephant. I slammed the door open causing the whole class to turn and look at me. I walked all the way into the classroom and the door followed me in. It took me a few minutes to realize that the door had followed me in and that it was off its hinges. I stared, "AHHHHH!! I broke the door on my first day of school!"

The class laughed. The teacher was glaring at me and I felt this was a good time to introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Kitamura Kaye. I'm an American. I'm fifteen years old and I really, really love tennis. It's club time!"

I stopped, man was that speech getting old fast. The teacher hit me over the head with a ruler, "Ow!"

He pointed to an empty desk, "Just go sit down."  
I smiled embarrassed then saw the guy who was in the seat in front of me. Hallelujah a hotty. A real live Japanese hotty!

His shaggy black hair was adorable almost like a little kid. His green-gold eyes stared at me fire burning behind them. He was a real life god no kidding. I could tell just by looking at him he would be taller then me, hell, not that that's hard. I'm only 4'11 tiny for a teen of fifteen, and I don't think I'll be growing any time soon.

I shook my head making my shoulder length auburn hair hit me in the nose, hard. I sneezed, sat down, and stared at that mop of black hair.

The door (which was on its hinges again) swung open. A girl walked in, her long brown hair had a crease in it, which was most likely from putting it up almost everyday. Her icy blue-gray eyes were open and intense yet they seemed really fogged as if she had never used them. She was wearing the boys uniform and the white top and blue pants seemed to suit her more then a skirt ever would. And man was she tall, she had to be at least 5'7 maybe 5'9.

I had seen her before, I just couldn't think of where.

Toshi-kun's POV

I walked into the room and the door fell out into the hallway. I looked at it surprised. "Was it supposed to do that?" I asked aloud, no one answered.

I looked around the classroom; it seemed small to me, and white, very white. I was used to big classrooms with many colored posters and such on the walls. I was used to many teenagers in a large space but this was a small space with a ton of teenagers.

The teacher smiled at me and motioned to stand beside the podium. I walked forward and stood facing the class as the teacher wrote my name on the board, "This is Satoshi Hikaru. She is a second year student from England."

One girl in the back raised her hand, "If she is a second year student why is she in this class?"

I sighed I knew that was going to be asked sooner or later. Amano-sensei answered, "She is a teacher's aid. She will be here every other day and I expect you to behave when she is around."

I brushed a strand of hair out of my face, wishing I had put my hair up. I bowed which slaughtered the effect of brushing the hair out of my face, "Hajimemashita."  
As I looked up my eyes met a pair of emeralds that I didn't want to see. Amano-sensei turned back to me and smiled again, "So explain to me why you are late."

_Payback time, _I thought smugly then I turned to him and smiled as sweetly as my anger would allow, "Well, I was here early because I had to talk with Ryuzaki-sensei but on my way to your classroom some random girl ran into me and talked my ear off until I was late."

At that moment she decided to shout, "Oh! I remember you! I hit you this morning!"

I couldn't believe she had forgotten, man talk about short-term memory loss. Now she was on a strange rant about peaches and cats, "And then I was sitting with my two cats Shade and Eclipse (they are both black) while eating a place …I mean a peach!"

"Kitamura-chan?" Amano-san muttered in what I knew was anger.

"Yes?" the girl stopped and stared at the teacher abruptly.

"Can you please let Satoshi-kun finish telling us about herself?"

I grimaced everyone seemed to be calling me Satoshi-kun. I am a girl even if I do enjoy wearing the boy's uniform! I look strange in a skirt, dang it! I made a note to bite Ryuzaki-sensei's head off for starting the whole 'kun' thing.

"Satoshi-kun?" I felt the pencil in my brain snap.

"Yes, I'll finish up then, I'm sixteen soon to be seventeen, my favorite sport is tennis but I also play volleyball. I like dogs, cats, singing J-pop and Disney songs."

"I like Disney songs too!" yelled Kitamura-chan abruptly.

I glared as Amano-sensei began to speak again, "Thank you, Satoshi-kun. Now your desk is the big one behind Kitamura Kaye-chan. So be nice, don't bite, and help her along."  
I grimaced; life had just gotten a hell of a lot worse.

Kaye's POV

After she said she liked singing Disney songs I started singing Colors of the Wind to myself. I heard something, snapping me out of my trance, I smiled; Toshi-kun was going to sit in the large desk behind me. I jumped up yelling at the top of my lungs, "Yay!"

Amano-sensei glared at me and I sat back down smiling, then I looked at Toshi-kun and my heart sank. I could tell from the way she was looking at me that she was not happy. I started to feel depressed the first person I ever met here, besides for the scary guy, hated me.

The truth is I've never had a real friend and most people just think I'm annoying. I put my head on my desk in dismay. Amano-sensei was going on and on about the ancient Greeks. Something hit my back and I turned around. Toshi-kun had a friendly smile on her face, "What happened to you? You're so quiet all of the sudden."

"Nothing," I mumbled too quickly. She must have noticed how uncomfortable the silence between us was.

I was still jet-legged so I fell asleep around the time Amano-sensei was talking about Athena. Soon I was dreaming about my two cats and giant strawberries taking on evil giant mangos. I was suddenly shaken awake. I looked up sleepily into the face of Toshi-kun.

"Class is over." She said smirking, "You slept through it all."

"Aren't you the teacher's aid?" I asked glaring, "Why did you let me sleep?"  
"Because you seemed tired," she laughed, it was a nice sound, her voice was a little deeper then most girls voices but it made her feel more friendly, "Besides you answer questions in your sleep."  
"Seriously?" I knew I talked in my sleep but answered questions? That was creepy even for me.

She laughed again, I had a feeling she laughed and smiled almost constantly, "The teacher asked you three questions and you answered them all correctly."  
I suddenly realized something. "You're talking to me!" I exclaimed.

She blinked, "Just because I glared at you in the beginning of class doesn't mean I'm a monster."

I jumped up and hugged her, "Yay! My first friend!"

"I wouldn't say we're…" I could tell by the look on her face she felt sorry for me, I couldn't have it.

I can't stand pity, "Look, I may be a spastic person but I'm a pretty perceptive one, I don't want you to just be my friend because you feel sorry for me."

She cringed as I pushed her away from me. I started to walk away, leaving her to think about what I said.

Toshi-kun's POV

I followed her out the door and watched her completely flabbergasted. How could a person that short have so much pent up anger?

"Hey!" I yelled, she just kept walking which kindled my competitive spirit, "You just wait you midget! I'll get you eventually!"

She stopped dead. I had a feeling that was a stupid thing to say. She came at me full force and grabbed my collar pulling me down to her level, "What did you call me Giant?"  
"Midget," I said point blank, I think it's better not to lie to a strong midget. She glared up at me like I had just murdered her family, friends, and her boyfriend. In other words I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that she was going to kill me.

She growled like a rabid dog, "I'm not a midget, Giant!"  
I glared I wasn't tall enough to be considered a Giant, "Then I'm not a giant, midget!"

"Giant!"

"Midget!"

"Giant!"  
"M – I – D – G –E – T!"  
She growled again and pulled her fist back ready to punch me, and then she glanced at my wrist and paled. She let go of me, started running down the hall, and then screamed, "I'm Late!"

I blinked then giggled, that girl was a ball of jumping jacks, rabbits, and fire.

"What were you screaming about?" asked a woman's elderly voice from behind me, "You rarely yell."

I turned to see Ryuzaki-sensei smiling at me. I had to tell her it was just to funny to keep quiet, "Oh some weird first year girl."  
"I heard you yell something about a midiant." Ryuzaki-sensei mused and patted me on the shoulder.

"It was two words not one Ryuzaki-sensei," I made a mental note to start calling people of medium height 'midiant', "We were yelling midget, giant."

She laughed heartily, "Well, you are certainly not a midget."

"No," I pointed to the girl in the distance, "That girl is only 4'11 so she is the midget."  
"What did you say?" she turned around and shrieked before remembering the time. She glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh my god! I'm late for Tennis!"  
Both Ryuzaki-sensei and I stared down the hall. Tennis team? Her?  
Ryuzaki-sensei voiced my thoughts, "She's on the tennis team? Is she even tall enough to hit the ball?"  
I remembered her about to punch me, the fire in her eyes. I laughed, "You'd be surprised. She's a walking, talking ball of fire. I bet she's pretty competitive and good at sports."

"That's strange coming from Miss That–girl–isn't–competitive–so– she–can't–be–on–the–team."

"Ha Ha very funny," I spat my tongue out at her, "I just really like this one is all."

Tennis Practice, Kaye's POV

I ran to the court smiling I couldn't wait. I went to the girl's locker room and changed into tennis clothing. Literally a white collared shirt, blue mini-skirt, and tennis shoes. I charged out of the locker room as fast as my legs would allow. I arrived outside and looked over the courts, _this is going to be fun!_

I looked for the gate but to no avail so I did the only rational thing, I climbed the fence. The girls stared, heck, the guys stared too; I had a feeling that the guys were mostly staring at my butt. I was wearing tight shorts under the skirt but they weren't the most unrevealing things.

I jumped down and landed on my face. Perceptive I am, yes, athletic not really. I bounced up and smiled, " Hi! I'm Kitamura Kaye, fifteen years old. I'm a first year and I have absolutely no tennis experience but I really love it! It's club time!"

The boys smirked the girls huffed. I had a feeling the boys were friendlier then the girls. One red haired boy stuck his hand out, "My names Horio nice to meet you Kaye."

"Same."

"If you have any questions feel free to ask, I have had six years of tennis experience." He smiled confidently and I felt that he didn't even know how to run on his own two feet. I nodded trying to seem like I believed he would help me.

He walked off as a tall girl, taller the Toshi-kun, came towards me, she held out her hand, "I'm the captain of the girls tennis club. We don't have an official competing team because we aren't good enough but…I think you'll find it enjoyable anyway."  
I shook her hand. I already didn't like her; she was stuck up and didn't want to put a team together just because she thought they weren't good enough. She had given up too soon. I walked to a wall and started hitting some balls back and forth with the wall. Well technically walls don't breath so it's not really hitting it back. I think that's right. Both the girls and the guys were far away from me probably because they thought I was crazy. So I just played there by myself, with the wall.

"You are a good wall, thank you for playing with me," I must be going crazy now I'm talking to it.

Someone walked through the gate and onto the court; the only thought running through my mind was, _damn! So that is where the gate was._

Then I realized who had just come through the gate. A girl in white shorts, a collared shirt, and Nike tennis shoes; her brown hair was up in a bun. She had a racket in her hand just by seeing how she was carrying it I could tell it was a Mizuno, a really nice racket. It didn't take me even three seconds to realize who it was, "Toshi-kun!"

Toshi-kun's POV

I stopped and looked at the furthest wall away from where I was. Standing there was a happy, hyper moving blob, whose voice I recognized.

Ryuzaki-sensei blew her whistle, "Everyone come in."

I watched as the lot of people came to the center of the courts to hear what Sensei had to say. Even the fireball shut up, I was impressed.

"Welcome to a new year at Seigaku!" Sensei yelled proudly, "Thank you boys for coming to the girls courts while yours are under construction, and thank you girls for letting the boys practice on your courts."

Everyone nodded and said things like 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' the only phrase going through my mind was, _suck ups._

"The regulars will be playing and practicing at the courts at the park nearby. So we won't interrupt them and they wont interrupt us." I heard some of the girls whine for some reason. I automatically turned towards the whiners and glared shutting them up immediately.

I heard someone whisper, "Go Toshi-kun."

I knew who that was and it made me smile. Ryuzaki continued on and on about what was expected from members of the clubs. When she finished everyone clapped. She took that moment to remember Kaye and me. "Oh girls," she said smiling as both the girls and guys stopped, "We have two new students to our little group."

"Little" was the under–statement of the century.

She smiled at me then motioned to Kaye. Kaye slowly walked up to us and stood beside me, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," I murmured, "Just pretend you know what the hell is happening."

Kaye nodded and smiled the cheesiest smile I had ever seen making me break out into laughter. Ryuzaki-sensei smiled. "This is Kitamura Kaye," she said pointing at Kaye.

Kaye's POV

I smiled having no clue what to say or do. Usually I never run out of words but she had just surprised me. The other first year girls she didn't get introduced by name, why introduce me? It went silent. I had a thought that I could hear the crickets chirping in Alaska.

The old lady who I had just figured out was Ryuzaki-sensei whispered, "Tell them a little about your tennis experience."

"Oh!" I said some of the girls giggled others just glared, "I'm Kitamura Kaye, just call me Kaye. I'm fifteen years old and I really love tennis. Oh. I'm from America. I have never played tennis before this is my first time."  
Many of the girls giggled as I said this was my first time playing tennis. I couldn't hear them but I saw the way they moved.

"Alright." Ryuzaki smiled and motioned for me to go back into the crowd but I didn't want to it was hard to hear down there. Even without all the noise.

"This is Satoshi Hikaru- kun, "Ryuzaki said cheerily. I had a feeling that Toshi –kun was on the opposite side of tennis experience from me. I also had a suspicion that I got from the way she was standing that she was totally confident, very stubborn, and very, very competitive.

Toshi-kun's POV

I smiled confidently as Sensei said my name, "Hiya. I'm Hikaru, sixteen years old, I am from England."  
I kept it short, simple, and sweet. I heard some girls whispering about how Kaye and I were probably just beginners. I hate when people talk about things they don't know. I glared at them and they stopped and shivered.

"Tennis Experience?" asked Ryuzaki.

"I'm not going to say because if I'm good its irrelevant."  
The girls huffed, I was glad Ryuzaki didn't say anything about my family. I sighed in relief.

"Ok girls get to work the boys are ahead of you!" Sensei yelled and the girls went to their respective courts. I "watched" as Kaye went back to her wall. I decided to follow her. When I got to the wall she was already swinging her racket.

"Bend your knees more, "I said then hit my forehead, "I mean do you want to play a match with me?"

I turned and smiled, "You really want to play with me?"  
She grimaced, "Yes but I have one question can you even play?"  
"I don't know. I've never played before but I'm pretty perceptiveness…I mean I'm pretty perceptiveded….I mean…."

"Perceptive?"

"Yeah that's it! Perceptive! Anyway, so I'm always pretty good at sports. So do you want to be my guinea pig?"

Toshi-kun laughed, "Sure, I've got to be ready for the nationals anyway."  
I realized she didn't know that the girls didn't have an official team. So I did the only thing I could, "You know the girls don't have an official team."

She stared, "Seriously?"

"Yep."  
She snorted, "They have a captain though?"  
"I know strange huh? So anyway are we going to play?"

"Yes."

Kaye's POV

"Yay!"  
"Then I'm going to have a talk with the captain and Sensei," she said watching the captain like a dragon watches the tiger.

We walked onto the nearest open court. It wasn't the best, the net was ragged and such but Toshi-kun didn't seem at all worried so I wasn't either. I spun my racket, "Which?"

"Rough."  
It landed on the Rough, "Damn it! I seriously am cursed!"

"I choose serve."  
"Right side."  
"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you are a beginner."  
"If you did I would have had to kill you, Giant."

"Don't worry midget. I'll give you a fair game."  
She walked her side of the court. I knew I was in for it. I had never played before and I had a feeling that she wasn't going to play easy wanting to finish this quickly. I knew right away she could win this match of ours without trying because I was only a beginner.

She served. It was fast very fast and strong but not her strongest I knew. As I hit the ball I knew it would be out. As I looked at her serious face I realized something. This girl was unconsciously playing easy on me. She served again, I hit it back this time but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Will you teach me how to play?"  
"If you win one game!"  
--

Toshi-kun's POV

The game ended 6-2 I had been surprised when Kaye had managed to win two games. One on a fluke and the other by sheer will power. She was panting hard and whispered, out of breath, "You have to teach me how to play."

I smiled, "I wanted to anyway."  
"You bee-atch."

"That I am."

It was quiet for a few seconds, "Hey?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Found a place to stay yet?"

"Not yet I need a place that allows pets."  
"Hmmm…" I thought about it for a second, "My place allows pets but you have to pay half the rent."

She looked up at me, "Seriously?"

"Yeah if you want," I began to walk away.

She tackled me, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
"Yeah! Yeah! Get off!"  
"Teach me how to serve that fast!'

"After you breath for awhile!'

"Teach me now!"  
"Tomorrow!"  
"Now!"  
"I'm going home!"

* * *

**BC: Well Thank goodness the first chapter is over. That was a pain in the butt to figure out how to get both our points of views in. **

**RE: Ya no kidding. How about that ADD chicks many ...weirdnesses. Is that a word?**

**BC: You mean problems. **

**RE: Uh...sure...What do you think they would say if they knew that I based that character on MY personality.**

**BC: Um...Yes people she really has pulled a door off its hinges before...It's all true...Thats the disclaimer that I would have to write to the readers. **

**RE: Hey!! It was an accident!!**

**BC: Yeah. Keep telling yourself that.**

**RE: I hate you! Ok...Maybe I don't...(sigh)...maybe I'm a masochist.**

**BC: I believe this is the time to reply with the phrase "no shit sherlock" but you know that I'm such a nice person that I will refrain from lowering my standard speech pattern. **

**RE: YOU'RE EVIL!! DEVIL!! SATAN SPAN!!**

**BC: While RE continues to rant please read and review our story. We would love to have constructive critisism and we dont really mind flames (unless of course they are completely out of order). So see ya in the next chapter! R and R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did it would be a slash anime. **

**A\N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, life is a pain in the ass with graduation just around the corner and college apps and work and (well I think you get the pictures and don't need me to rant and complain). Finally I had a reprieve from life for a few hours so here's the next chapter.**

**Kaye POV **_**( A/N: This chapter is mostly in Kaye's POV because their wasn't much Toshi – kun needed, it looked better from Kaye's POV.**_

I followed Toshi – kun in one of my rare bouts of silence wondering if this was for real.

"We're almost there." Toshi – kun's clear voice rang knocking me out of the trance, "It's just around the corner."

I looked around and smiled. I was happy we were almost there it had been a long walk from school. As we were nearing her house realization slapped me in the face. I glanced around frantically wondering if I had totally spaced then I grasped the situation and screamed, "OMG! I left my luggage in the locker room! My Cat it lost! Oh, no!"

I raced as fast as I could down the hill that we had come up, the scenery passing me by in a blur. I kept running turning corners left and right, dodging people I didn't even know existed as I passed someone I heard them say, "Boy that girl is fast." But I didn't care I kept running. I finally turned the corner in front of the locker room. I started panting as I reached the locker room door. It had originally taken us forty minutes to get to Toshi – kun's house but I had made the run in the grand total of fifteen minutes.

I walked slowly and painfully into the locker room and grabbed the handle of one of two bags, and put the other bag over my shoulder.

I sighed in relief as I counted the bags finding them all there. My cat let out a pitiful meow and I grinned, "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, ok?"  
I began to walk out of the locker room when all of the sudden I hit something hard. I heard everything go crashing down around me and grimaced, "Today just isn't my day. I'm cursed, God hates me. Fire and Brimstone. Depths of Hell. The whole enchilada."

I heard someone say in a monotone, "Oh its you Little hyper freak girl."

I looked up at the scariest face I had ever seen for the second time in my life except this time I noticed the bandana, "Ah! Scary – Face! I'm sorry!"

He sighed, standing up slowly and looking around. I noticed the look of curiosity cross his face for a split second then he slaughtered the effect by lifting an eyebrow sarcastically asking, "What were you trying to do carry twenty three hundred dictionaries?"

"Um…" I blushed embarrassed, "I just moved here and I needed to find a place to stay. But before I even started looking Toshi – kun said she needed a room mate so I'm going to stay with her. Is Destiny,…my cat ok? I think she fell pretty hard. I don't know where Toshi – kun lives at all. Will I have to sleep in the locker room tonight? Do they lock the locker room? By the way what are you doing in the girls locker room?"  
Scary face grimaced, "Our locker room and tennis courts are being worked on remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded then shock hit me again in the face just like one of the tennis balls Toshi – kun had served earlier, "OMG! I totally wasn't freaking out until now but suddenly I had an epiphany! I don't know where Toshi- kun lives. I don't know if she'll realize that. I might not survive the night if I don't have a place to stay! Omg! What am I going to do! Toshi – kun, I'm sorry I ran off without asking how to get back to your house. I don't know what to do! What if some weird person comes around and I'm out on the street? This is so bad! What am I going to….?"  
"Calm down I'm right here," said a voice from the door.

I turned around tears in my eyes she had no idea how happy I was to see her. I squealed in delight, "Toshi –kun!"

I almost hugged her but she put her hand on my head to stop me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Scary face was grinning. When he saw my eyes he turned away and pretended he hadn't been but I knew better.

"Yes its me," Toshi –kun sighed as if she had something better to do then she looked up at Scary face a funny expression on her face, "Kaidoh – san what are you doing here?"

Scary – face turned and hissed, "Why should I tell you?"

I glanced up at Toshi – kun's face which hardened I knew that look. It was the look that said, "I – am – a – person – who – will – eat – babies – if – you – get – me –mad." I knew I had to break up the coming fight cause I knew that if Toshi – kun faced down Scary face something really frightening and terrible would come out of it. I could see the newspaper headings already, 'Snake and Dragon Murder.' Or 'Duel of the Snake and Dragon: the tragic loss of both.' I smiled and felt sweat come down my forehead as I said, "Scary face and I were talking Toshi – kun no need to be alarmed. I just ran into him and I was apologizing. Hey I got a great idea! Can he come over for dinner tonight?"

Toshi – kun's eyes looked at me for a second then back at Kaidoh, "If that's ok with him, I guess."

"Yay!" I shouted happily.

"Huh?" was Scary face's intelligent reply.

"Grab a bag or two or else she'll never keep up." Toshi – kun picked up two of my five bags and walked out the door. Kaidoh and I just stared, how could she lift that much weight? She was insanely strong if she could carry two of _my _suitcases.

Scary face looked at me nodded once, hissed, and picked up my cat carrier and another bag. He followed Toshi – kun out the door and I grinned, maybe they would become friends after all. I grabbed the other two bags and yelled, "Wait for me!"

I ran to catch up, as I reached them I heard Toshi – kun ask, "Hey Kaidoh – san what do you want for dinner?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. I saw her glare back. I ran in between them saying, "It's her way of saying you're a friend now."

"Is not!" Toshi – kun huffed stopping making the rest of us stop as well, "It's my way of saying, I don't care, what the hell, it was the little brats idea anyway."

I giggled knowing that was a reaction that was normal for Toshi – kun.

"You two can cook?" asked Scary face surprise hidden but I knew it was there.

"Yep I'm good!" I grinned.

"Um…Kaye?" I heard Toshi – kun say her voice sounded strained.  
"What?"

"Your luggage…"

"What about it?" I asked looking at the two bags Toshi – kun was carrying.

She pointed down the hill, "It's running away."

I turned and stared for a full second before I raced after it. Before I realized it I had passed the luggage and hit a tree beside the road. The bag kept going. I followed crying out, "Ow! AHHH! Wait, Bob! (Bob is the name of one of my suitcases the others are Fred, Eliza, Henry, and Blacky) Matte!! Wait!!"

I finally caught up to my luggage and collapsed in relief. Then I heard a snort and full out laughter. I looked up the hill to see Toshi – kun laughing and Scary face's face hidden because he was turning away but I could tell it was him who snorted. Then I realized I had chased it all the way down the hill. I whined, "Aww! I have to walk all the way back up that! I'd rather sleep in a box!"

After fifteen minutes of trucking up the hill I reached the others, "I am never ever going to walk home from school with luggage ever again."

"Uh huh," Toshi – kun grinned, "Don't worry my house is just around the corner."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Good."

We turned the corner. Scary face and I stood in complete shock at how nice the homes were. The whole street was class A homes with large pools and even tennis courts. The homes each had a great view of the city and balconies. We followed Toshi – kun about half way down the block and stopped before one of the largest homes on the block.

"Holy Hell, you live here?" I gulped surprised.

Toshi – smiled, "Told you I needed a room mate to pay half the rent."

"Yeah." I nodded still too stunned to move as Toshi – kun typed in a number on the keypad that opened the front gate.

I walked inside the gate and stared at the front yard, "Dude! You could fit a whole other house here!"

Toshi – kun nodded, "I know it's a complete waste of space."

I stared at the beautiful garden in front of me then looked at her confused, "What do you mean waste of space?"

"Simple so many more people could live here but, no, the people who I'm renting this house from own the whole entire next block for their yard as well."

I nodded and Scary face looked at Toshi intently. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Come on." Toshi – kun sighed, "Let me give you a tour of the house."  
"Yeah." I watched as Toshi – kun took a huge key out of her pocket and put it to the key hole of the door. I was wondering what the rest of the house looked like.

As the door opened I saw the nice oak floors, not a single scratch on them could I see.

"Take your shoes off, ok?" Toshi – kun took her shoes off and put them in a cubby on the wall and walked into the room, "Then follow me as I give you the grand tour."  
I took my shoes off and followed her, Scary face close on my heels.

"This is living room number one." Toshi – kun led us to the left, past a set of stairs, and to a cute little living room with a fire place. The walls were a grayish blue with a great blue leather couch facing two blue leather chairs and the fire place.

Toshi – kun led us around a corner near the fire place, "This is the dining room."

The brownish yellow off white color was stunning with the chandelier that looked like the ones that fall on the bad guys in the movies. She kept going showing us the kitchen and four bathrooms, five bedrooms (two that were connecting to other ones each of them were private studies), and the other living room.

"Wow." I murmured, "This house is huge!"

"Yep. Wait until you see the back yard." Toshi sighed, "It's like they need more space."  
"Huh?" Scary face was the one who spoke.

"You'll see." Toshi sighed.

She exited through a back door in the kitchen and we walked onto a deck with a picnic area. Then she pointed, "There's the rest."

I stared, "Omg! No way." The whole backyard had a large garden but off to one side was two tennis courts a swimming pool, pool house, and a volleyball net."  
"How in seven hells did you manage to rent this?" I asked staring.

She sighed, "Long story that I don't want to share."

"Ok I wouldn't either." I nodded.

"Lets go make dinner." She sighed, "Kaidoh go to living room two and watch some TV."

He nodded and left and we entered the kitchen.

Toshi – kun left right away to my surprise saying she needed to clean the court if we were going to use it later. I nodded and told her I could handle myself. Ten minutes later their was a crash and Toshi – kun's voice yelled, "What just happened?"  
"Um…Nothing, just you might not want to come in here." I answered.

"Why not?" she asked then walked through the door, a look of pure horror on her face. Something dripped in front of her face and she looked up, "Um…Kaye what the hell is that?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Mashed Potatoes."

"I thought you said you were a good cook." Toshi – kun looked as if she was going to lose whatever she had eaten for lunch that day.

"I am." I answered more cheerfully then I felt, "Except for one little itsy bitsy problem."

She looked at me, "What?"  
"I can't cook anything to easy. Their too hard and the more complicated the easier it is to cook."

"Only you would have that kind of logic, ok so I'll do mashed potatoes," she looked at the rest of the stuff I had out and shook her head, "_And _the salad, which you don't even need to cook, so why its hard to make salad don't ask me. So, what are you making?"

"Roasted Chicken flavored in garlic and oil with roasted apples on the side as well as stuffing." I grinned proud of myself.

She blinked then smiled, "A western dinner?"  
"I'm a westerner damn it I'm allowed to cook food that I know how to cook. If you want something else I can also make assorted meals from Italy, France, Germany, America, Spain, Persia, Russia and a little bit of Mongolian and Thai food."

She blinked again shaking her head, "I think chicken is fine."

"I'll set the table while you finish up the mashed potatoes, alright?" I asked getting out plates, utensils, glasses, and napkins.

"Alright, Oh and Kaidoh – san is in the dining room." She told me.

"Okidoke."

**Kaidoh POV** _**(A/N: only once in a while we do this)**_

I watched as the little hyper freak came in through the door that led into the kitchen, carrying so much that it hid her face from view. I wondered if she knew how dangerous it was to carry so much at one time then brushed off the idea as lunacy.

Then I saw her foot catch on the edge of the rug. I froze and watched as everything began to fall around her. Then something weird happened before even one plate, one piece of silver ware, anything touched the ground she caught it all, then sighed in relief mumbling, "Toshi – kun would've killed me if anything had happened to the dishware."

I wondered why I didn't like the girl Toshi – kun much. She was alright for another weird girl. Maybe it was her eyes. Yes, it probably was those eyes. She had eyes that said, "If you want you can try to win but you never will" I hate people like that.

I watched as the little hyper freak set the table and realized catching all of the dishware before it hit the ground was amazing in itself. I made a mental note that this girl had speed even Echizen would envy.

**Kaye's POV**

I watched them eat happily. I loved it when people enjoyed my food. They kept eating which made me smile. Tomorrow would be fun at school I could already tell. A smile lit my face and I noticed Toshi – kun's glare.

"What?" I answered.

"Nothing," Toshi – kun answered.

I smirked then asked a question I had been wanting to ask all day, "Sooo…Toshi –kun when are you going to teach me how to play tennis?"

**Hikaru's POV ****The next day at tennis**

**"**Keep your knees bent." I sighed as Kaye kept making the same mistakes. Yes she was getting better but she kept repeating silly beginner mistakes.

"I am." She grumbled.

"Yeah, right," I smirked, "Don't worry you are getting better but you have some really bad habits we have to fix."

"Uh huh," Kaye looked at me a pout plastered to her face, "So how does squatting on the top of the fence help me? I mean I'm not even hitting a ball or swinging a racket."

"Balance and its helping you learn that you do have knees." I grinned, she was amusing when she was frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah."  
"Besides we still need to get ready for the nationals." I smiled.

She looked at me andtilted her head, "But the girls don't have a team and the captain isn't going to make one."

I looked toward the captain who was coming toward us and grinned, "She may not but I will."

**Kaye POV **

The captain of the girls team, that we met the first day, came over and looked at Toshi –kun in a condescending manner. I wanted to slap her but I refrained I was in the middle of practicing how to squat on the top of the fence.

"So you're teaching the social misfit how to sit on top of a fence." The captain laughed, "So I guess you really don't know how to play tennis after all do you Hi – chan?"

I watched Toshi – kun's face shift from semi-dangerous to really horrifyingly dangerous. "Um..Toshi – kun don't over react ok?"

Toshi turned towards me I saw the fire in her eyes, "Oh don't worry I won't."

"What are you talking about, its not like you can do anything to me." The captain laughed.

"Really," Toshi's look just got scarier.

The captain now even seemed afraid.

"Toshi…"

**BC: Wow second chapter done! Yes Party! I cant believe we finally got through it!**

**RE: Ya, finally miss takes forever to edit and get back to me girl. Not that I can talk I've had these for half a year and just barely put them up.**

**BC: Procrastinator...Big time.**

**RE: I'm not the only Procastinator. You'd think you would stop Procastinating and get your homework done so you will stop getting grounded hmmm...**

**BC: Yeah. Yeah. I get it. Anyway people please R and R and support these poor authors who have nothing better to do than screw around with Mashed Potatoes...(kinda like sam in LoR huh?)**


End file.
